


Nightmares

by ravenett3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, MOST TAGS ARE JUST FOR RECOGNITION, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, we need more MIKE LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenett3/pseuds/ravenett3
Summary: in which a girl has night terrors, and a friend tries to help.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Nightmares

nightmares. frightening dreams. vividly realistic plays in your head that can wake you even from the deepest sleep. some can get so bad you jolt yourself awake in cold sweat. you lose sleep. lose energy. attentiveness. it can affect your daily routine, your mental health, and maybe even your life.

_long story short, nightmares really fucking suck._

"let me get it for you sera." the noirette gave her tall friend a look before moving away from the cardboard box. she kneeled down and picked up the smaller box off the lower shelf. her eyes glance over at miche, seeing the slightest grin playing on his lips as they walk together between the ceiling-tall shelves. she simply rolled her eyes at the tall blonde's smugness.

miche sniffles, placing the heavy cube in its designated spot, seraphine doing the same with hers.

"wanna get coffee?" seraphine hums in response, nodding as she yawned on cue. after moving a few more items, they walk out of the warehouse, walking about 2 blocks to a 24 hours cafe. they would always get coffee together. miche and seraphine even lived next to each other in the nlsame apartment complex. miche noticed how they were both driving in the same direction home until they lived right next to each other. it was a huge coincidence to them and sera befriended miche right then and there.

the blonde and ravenette both ordered a cappuccino and sat in a booth, stirring and sipping their coffee in a comfortable silence. there eyes then meet, seraphine simply sticking out her tongue to break the sudden tension. miche couldn't help but smile softly at her unique personality before looking down at the table.

"you know, i hear you almost every night."

seraphine froze slightly from the sudden choice of words before a laugh escaped her mouth.

"are you stalking me now zacharius?" she replied with a cheeky grin.

"no. but your screams are quite loud, considering how thick our walls are." a wave of dread took over seraphine. _what the hell was he going on about?_ no, sera knew. but she didnt want to believe it. she slowly set her cup back on the table, staring back at miche, who was now scrolling and tapping his phone screen. he seemed quite calm for such a topic .. _too calm._ he was most likely checking emails, he wasnt the guy to be distracted by his phone. seraphine simply scoffs, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"you sound crazy. screaming? again, crazy." sea green eyes suddenly look up from the phone screen to meet soft brown ones, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"you have nightmares don't you? audible ones, almost every night." seraphine squints her eyes at her semi-strange friend.

"what's it to you?" she said, voice was much more harsh than before.

"well, due to the fact we have almost the exact same schedule, and get off at the same time ..i need my sleep too." miche was visibly unbothered. sera laughed dryly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"what does that have to do with anything we are talking about now?" 

"i can't sleep if you're screaming everynight. believe it or not, it worries me." a yawned escape her lips, stretching her arms out before crossing them on the table. genuinely, sera wanted to talk to someone about her sleepless nights. but she didnt think anyone would comprehend her trauma from her night terrors.

"dont worry tree, im fine." the tree, miche, frowned at his stubborn friend. she was always so independent, even when hey first met. she never let miche buy her coffee, simply paying for herself everytime. the blonde male studies seraphine. clearly, she lives off of coffee. her eyes were more of a lifeless dull brown, eye bags visible and skintone a bit pale.

"hm ..want me to sleep with you?"

goddamn. sera nearly killed herself choking on her own coffee. she quickly grabbed a handful of napkins, wiping her chin and mouth as she began to flush a bright red. her face expressed shock, embarrassment ..disgust? all simultaneously.

"excuse me? what the hell miche?" miche bit back a smile as he raked his fingers through his blonde locks. it was quite amusing to see seraphine flustered. he knew what he was doing when he arranged his words like that.

"i mean _actual_ sleeping. no need to get your mind into the gutter." seraphine quickly looked away, mentally cursing at her dirty mind. her ears began to burn a red. sera leaned back into the seat and crossing her arms over her chest, diverting her gaze out the window.

"sure i guess. whatever. if it makes you stop talking like you know everything." what was she saying? she knew miche could see how flustered she was. miche smiles at her current demeanor. she was cute when embarassed.

"we get off in 2 hours. meet you at my car then?" sera only nods after exiting the booth. she, rather quickly, went and threw her cup away, heavily avoiding eye contact with the blonde. they make their way back to the warehouse and continued their work until then.

°°°

unlocking the door, miche and sera walked into her apartment. admiring the neat space, miche noticed it _was_ similiar to his apartment next door. there was nice contrast with her furniture and walls. she had an 'L' shaped black leather couch with a dark wooden coffee table in front of it, standing on top of a clean white rug. her kitchen cabinets were black wood with the countertops and the island being white marble.

"how ..eye catching." spoke miche, looking around. sera chuckled before placing her keys on the coffee table, gesturing to him to follow her into the master bedroom. miche sat on the edge of her bed, running his hand over the dark green duvet. a smiled played on his lips as he looked around. there was a grey, tufted armchair in the far corner,a small work desk on the left side of her bed, and a white wooden dresser on the other. the blonde male breathed in deeply through his nose, smiling to himself. it smelled of citrus and linen.

"i'm going to shower. you should go shower and come back. just grab the keys and take them with you so you can let yourself in." seraphine sighed deeply before heading into her bathroom. she turns on her shower and strips herself, stepping in and under the water. almost immediately, she relaxed under the warm water, running her fingers through her hair.

she began to think sbout tonight. how was she going to sleep? with a guy in her bed at that? she hadn't been with a guy in forever. yes miche and her were friends, and yes, she has thought about him in _that_ way, but she was _never_ going to reveal her so-called feelings for him. maybe it's because she never paid attention, but miche never showed interest in her. yes he was always so helpful and sweet, but he was rather a quiet and reserved person.

sera shook away her thoughts, turning off the shower and stepping out. she dried herself off before dressing herself, turning the knob to exit. walking into her room, she sees miche, _without a shirt might i add_ _._ seraphine feels her cheeks warm before subtly turning away with a dramatic sigh.

"what? i sleep with no shirt on." sera waved him off and sat on her side of the bed.

"shut up its fine. you just caught me off guard tree." the ravenette climbs under the duvet and miche does the same, staying a respectable distance away from seraphine. truly tired, sera turns off her lamp, the only light coming from the city out of her window now.

"good night zacharius."

"good night seraphine."

°°°

_her feet carry her as fast as they can. her footsteps echo throughout the dark. she's running. she's running from something._

_but what? nothing is there. nothing behind, nothing in front. her feet slow. gradually,_ _**they** _ _appear, right in front of her. face hidden by their hood._

_"hello?"_

_a sharp sound rushes through her ears. as if a balloon popped. the burning sensation fills her stomach, like fire engulfing her from the inside out. her eyes divert down to see a gun held at her abdomen._

_she stumbles. she turns. she runs. she runs as far as she can, the burning becoming almost unbearable. but she couldn't stop. she just_ _couldn't._

_something_ _grabs her foot and pulls her down, a scream escaping so suddenly._ _she thrashes, she fights. she crawls to her freedom._

_but she is caught, and never let go. the hand grabs a hand full of her hair and pulls her head backwards. the screams are cut short. the coolness of the blade seeps into her neck._

_°°°_

pain-filled screams fill the dark room. seraphine shoots up and out of her sleep, holding her throat. startled, miche immediately opens his eyes and sits up.

"seraphine! ..seraphine!" he quickly shook her, hoping for her to snap out of it. sticcato, heavy breaths replaced the screams as sera gripped onto miches biceps, her nails digging into his flesh as they hold each other's shoulders. it then seemed as if she was struggling to speak, as if someone ..cut her throat.

seraphine immediately get up and runs into her bathroom. the sound of retching ans vomitting could be heard. tears sting her eyes as her throat burns like fire. she breathes deeply in and out in slight relief, slumping next to the toilet before flushing the contents. miche was leaning against the doorframe, a worried frown taking over his face as he watch the whole thing unravel in front of him.

"sorry— ...sorry you had to witness that." sera's voice was hoarse. the blonde kneels next to her and pushes back her messy hair, cupping her cheek. she drowsily leans into his hand, sniffling quietly. seraphine was visibly exhausted, drained.

"sera stay right here. im going to get you some water. just breathe in slow breaths." it wasnt like she was going anywhere right this second but she nodded slightly, obeying before leaning against the tub. it wasnt long till miche came back with a small glass of water.

"sera...seraphine sip it slowly." she listens and does so. seraphine only takes a few sips before moving away from the cup to signal she was done. miche sets glass on the bathroom counter before picking his poor friend up and set her in her bed.

miche climbs into the bed himself and pulls seraphine close, holding her protectively. he studies at her features. his finger caresses her cheek, before falling asleep himself.

°°°

doe brown eyes opens to a particular handsome face. seraphine flinches from the sudden closeness between her and her friend before remembering last night. she lets out a soft exhale through her nose before relaxing in his arms again.

she stared at miche, studying ever facial hair, every eyelash, every strand on blonde hair that covered his face. _how could someone look so attractive while sleeping?_

"take a picture, it lasts longer."

a low groan was heard before seeing a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

sera breathed in a slow, sharp breath through her nose before subtly sitting up to hide her light blush and bashful smile. she turned away from miche before stretching her arms above her head.

"my phone might stop working if i do so. come on, its almost time to get up." a low tone laugh errupted from miche, causing goosebumps to appear all over her body. she stood and made her way to the bathroom. closing the door, she rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands, becoming frustrating with her scattered thoughts. she was so conflicted right now. she was losing it.

but, nonetheless, she kept whatever composure she had left and bucked up, beginning to brush her teeth. after doing so, she gingerly touched her visible bags under her eyes, sighing in slight dissapointment.

seraphine walked out of her bathroom and walking _in_ on miche with _no_ pants, and _no_ shirt.

"jesus—! ..christ zacharius, have some dignity." she slapped her hand over her eyes and turned around, cursing under her breath as she heard miche chuckle again.

"i didn't know how long you'd take in the bathroom, doll." miche says in a taunting voice. he half smiles as he pulls on pants. sera doesnt look back, instead she gives him the finger before moving forwards torwards her closet. it was clear she was not trying to look at her coworker, considering how hard she was focusing on the clothes in the closet. sera pulled off her shirt she was currently wearing and slipped off her sleeping shorts, startling miche.

"what are you doing?" he asks,his heart rate spiking expeditiously. he couldnt help but stare at every inch of her. seraphine looks back at miche with a grin, pulling a. shirt over her head.

"i didn't know how long you'd take in my room _, doll."_ scoffing, miche found himself staring _only just_ for a handful of seconds before exiting the room. in that series of seconds, he examined— no, he admired her figure. _fancied_ it. his eyes caught how smooth her thighs looked, how effortlesly toned her stomach was, how .. _curvy_ her chest was and how defined her collarbones look. he breathed in sharply to calm himself from his sinful thoughts before waiting outside her room, leaning up against the wall.

it wasnt long till seraphine walked out her door, dressed and had her hair in a messy bun.

"ready?"

"almost, forgot my toothbrush so im gonna go next door and brush my teeth. i'll meet you outside " sera shot a smile torwards miche with a with a nod before they both exited her apartment, miche going left to his room, and seraphine going right, torwards the elevator.

°°°

_2323_

_hey (; oof it has been awhile_

_wrote up this plot maybe early feb & kindda sorta _

_kept writing over time. ik i gotta update savior ik ._

_but uh, enjoy this one till i have energy to write savior's_

_new chap. stay tuned for this though._

_another chap coming_

_n e ways, sorry for typos as always, later dweebs._

_march 18th, 2021. 11:11am._


End file.
